


Chemistry Teacher Fucked In Lab By Mathematics Teacher

by orphan_account, twinflamedfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinflamedfest/pseuds/twinflamedfest
Summary: Please do not hate me for this failed smut, I TRIED OKAY





	Chemistry Teacher Fucked In Lab By Mathematics Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not hate me for this failed smut, I TRIED OKAY

 

 

 It is known to everyone in Seoul High School that Teacher Oh and Teacher Lu are basically enemies. No one, including they themselves really knows what sparked the intense mutual hatred but somehow, they two men just cannot seem to stand each other. Teacher Oh teaches Mathematics while Teacher Lu is in charge of teaching Chemistry. Subject-wise, there is absolutely no reason for them to be having issues with each other but well, who knows how things have gotten to the point where they always end up bickering, degrading and insulting each other even during meetings, with the headmaster watching their interaction.

 

Both teachers are charming in their own ways, they are adored by many and they get along well with anyone except each other. Oh Se Hun is a 26 year-old man with sharp and handsome features accompanied by his caring nature that easily makes him earn anyone’s trust (except Teacher Lu’s) and in school, he is usually referred to as Teacher Oh. On the other hand, Teacher Lu or Lu Han is a 30 year-old man with soft and delicate features but his dominance and his capabilities as a teacher easily make him one of the most dependable teachers in the school.

 

It is just another regular day in school and Lu Han is currently rushing to get to his office. His class will start in an hour but unlike others, Lu Han likes to go through his teaching material before class and be prepared; mentally, emotionally and physically for his students because he wants the teaching and learning process to go as smoothly as possible. Teaching is his passion after all and Lu Han likes to do his best in everything that he does for his students. While heading towards his office, Lu Han is currently rummaging through his stuff in his sling bag and he does not pay attention to his surroundings so when he finds himself bumping into someone and his face is momentarily in the person’s chest, he apologizes profusely and lifts his head to look at the person that he bumps into. He sighs.

 

“Oh Sehun”

 

That brings a cynical smile to the taller male’s face that he has just bumped into.

 

“The one and only. What’s with the rush, Teacher Lu?” he asks while his eyes are trained on Lu Han’s hair and unconsciously fights the urge to play with it. It always looks so soft, he wonders what kind of shampoo does Lu Han use.

 

Grunting in response, Lu Han tries to walk past Se Hun but the man refuses to budge and knowing that he will lose to Se Hun in terms of strength, Lu Han stands still on his spot.

 

“Ugh, it is none of your business. Se Hun, step aside”

 

Putting both of his hands in his pockets, Se Hun lifts his eyebrow up and then there is that smudge look on his face that Lu Han hates so much.

 

“Make me”

 

“You son of a b- ! Just step aside”

 

Sehun chuckles at the familiar name and just when he is about to retort, the headmaster walks towards them and both men decide to fake a front and act as if they did not just childishly bicker with each other.

 

“Good morning, Teacher Oh and Teacher Lu. Is everything going well?”

 

And with fake smiles and awkward nods, Se Hun and Lu Han answer simultaneously;

“It’s going well. A good morning indeed.”

 

 

×××

 

 

Lu Han is currently in the laboratory, preparing to go home since his last lesson of the day is already over when he hears the door opened and a certain familiar tall figure walks into the laboratory. Lu Han lets out a quiet sigh and he leans against the table and zeroes in his gaze on the man that has just intruded his space.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Se Hun wiggles his eyebrows playfully and walking towards Lu Han, he refuses to say anything in response until he reaches the shorter male. Lu Han holds his breath for a moment when Se Hun cages him in between his arms, his hands are resting on the table that Lu Han is leaning on.

 

“Se Hun, not today…”

 

Lu Han tries to push the younger male away, his palms on Se Hun’s chest but Se Hun does not even move even by a centimeter. Giving up on trying to push Se Hun away, Lu Han resorts to staying silent, his eyes awkwardly try to avoid having contact with Se Hun’s.

 

The entire school knows that Se Hun and Lu Han despise each other but none of them knows that the two men are in a purely sexual relationship with each other. It started when they accidentally met in a club during the weekend and with alcohol in their systems, rationality was gone and somehow, they ended up grinding against each other on the dance floor and the next thing they knew, they were pressed together nakedly in bed. It was supposed to be a one-time thing but when Lu Han’s hand accidentally brushed against Se Hun’s morning wood, the result was him being fucked hard into the mattress and it did not stop there. He was also bent over in the shower with Se Hun’s dick lodged inside of his ass. With no words exchanged regarding the matter, they seemed to mutually agree to be the ones to satisfy each other’s sexual needs. Plus, both men are single and being men with needs, they have to find some way to feed their urges and if both sides can get the benefits from the relationship, why not do it?

 

Lu Han has always been the cautious one between them, refuses to let people know that his ass and Se Hun’s dick have meetings regularly but Se Hun on the other hand does not seem to mind about people finding out about them and he has always been the one to initiate quickies in every chance that he has. Despite the frequent sex, they have never actually done the deeds in the laboratory and right now, the idea seems the most appealing to Se Hun. Getting home takes quite some time and right now, he just wants to insert his dick in Lu Han and if doing it in the laboratory is what it takes then so be it.

 

Lu Han groans in protest when he feels Se Hun grope his left ass cheek and he knows that the younger male wants to do him in the laboratory but hell no, Lu Han will never have sex in a place where his students learn. He pushes Se Hun with extra strength this time and it works and he takes the chance to get away from the other male, he really needs to get out of the room as soon as possible because he fears that he will give in to Se Hun and ends up having his ass pounded into in it. Yet, his move seems futile because within seconds, Se Hun grips on his arm and pulls him back and again, caging him but this time, on another table that is closer to the corner of the room.

 

“Stop running away, babe”

 

Lu Han hisses and Se Hun lets out a chuckle when he sees Lu Han’s intense glare is directed at him.

 

“Don’t babe me, you fucker. Let me go this instant or I will chop off your dick and then burn it using the bunsen burner”

 

Se Hun hums, clearly not taking Lu Han’s threat seriously and his fingers lightly graze against Lu Han’s clothed dick, successfully making the shorter male gasp in surprise. Leaning closer to place light kisses on Lu Han’s neck up to the back of his ear, Se Hun continues his ministrations with one goal in his mind; to make Lu Han succumb to his demand and have sex in the laboratory. Lu Han whimpers lowly and feeling his resistance slowly crumbing down, he places his palms on Se Hun’s chest and pushes the male away again, just slightly so they will be able to look into each other’s eyes.

 

“Se Hun, we can’t do it here”, he whispers and biting on his lower lip, he gasps when Se Hun pulls him closer, their lips are almost touching each other. Lu Han may be a dominant man but during his private moments with Se Hun, he turns submissive for some inexplicable reasons. Yet, he doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he likes it.

 

“You are so hot, Lu. Has anyone ever told you that? And your ass are so nice to touch. Do you notice how my dick and your ass seem to be a perfect fit?”, he chuckles and continues,”God must have had me in His mind when he made you”.

 

With that, Se Hun crashes his lips onto Lu Han’s and the older can only whimper weakly as his lips are being attacked mercilessly by the Mathematics teacher. Se Hun’s kisses are like fire that spread all throughout Lu Han’s body and he knows that he is a goner once he finds himself unable to voice out anymore protests as Se Hun’s tongue enter his mouth intrusively and it tangles with his. As breaths mingled and tongues are dancing with each other, the temperature in the room seems to get higher. Lu Han does not put any resistance when he feels Se Hun unzip his pants, hastily pulling them down along with his briefs until they reach his ankles and Lu Han can only moan in Se Hun’s mouth as the younger grabs his dick.

 

Breaking the kiss and giving Lu Han a peck, Se Hun kneels down in front of him and brings his mouth to the tip of Lu Han’s dick, experimentally licking it before he engulfs the entire length in his mouth and begins sucking. Moaning in pleasure, Lu Han tries his best not to be loud in fear of someone listening to them but Se Hun is just too good and Lu Han is powerless under his touch. Se Hun sucks Lu Han’s length deep in his mouth and he feels pride swelling inside of him as he tastes Lu Han’s pre cum on his tongue. He has never doubted his skills in sucking a dick and not wanting Lu Han to cum just from him sucking him off, Se Hun stops his movement. He wants Lu Han to cum with his dick inside of him and ignoring Lu Han’s whine, Se Hun gets up and once again, presses his lips onto Lu Han’s deeply.

 

Feeling a bit dazed from the kiss, Lu Han puts his hands on Se Hun’s shoulders as the younger male starts peppering his neck with wet kisses and little nips. He bites on his lower lip to muffle his moan every time Se Hun sucks on a particular spot and he can feel himself start to lose control. He wants more, he needs more.

 

“Se Hun….”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Fuck me, already”

 

 

×××

 

 

Bending over with his hand on the chemical storage cupboard for leverage, Lu Han lets out a weak whimper when he feels something wet on his entrance. His upper body is still fully-clothed but his pants and briefs have been pulled down lower until they reach the floor, courtesy of Oh Se Hun. Licking wet stripes along the rim of Lu Han’s hole, Se Hun delves his tongue in it only to pull away quickly as he finds great satisfaction in watching Lu Han’s hole gaping and clenching around nothing. The hole is in need of being filled and Lu Han bucks his hips in response. He’s growing impatient and Se Hun is not giving him what he needs.

 

“Se Hun, you fucker stop playing - ah!”

 

Se Hun smirks and finally thinks that he has teased Lu Han enough, he pushes his meaty tongue past the ring of muscles and sucking a little at the rim while humming in delight at Lu Han’s good taste.

 

“You taste so good, Lu. I love eating your ass”

 

With a loud groan, Se Hun grips on Lu Han’s hips hard as he pushes his tongue deep into the tight hole and spreads it roughly. Lu Han’s body trembles with pleasure as Se Hun’s tongue is fucking him in the ass impossibly deep to the point that he ends up losing every bit of his control and he moans loudly, chanting Se Hun’s name in a desperate manner. Lu Han would be lying if he said that Se Hun isn’t the best sexual partner that he has ever had. The man fucks like a God and Lu Han has never been touched in the same way that Se Hun touches him. As in right now, he can feel Se Hun’s tongue sliding inside of him so deep that he is convinced he can actually cum from Se Hun’s tongue alone.

 

Just when Lu Han feels like he is almost at the edge of coming, Se Hun pulls his tongue away abruptly, much to Lu Han’s dismay and he is about to voice out his frustration before he feels his hole being stuffed with two long fingers and he yelps loudly as the fingers slide in and out of his hole in an unforgiving manner. Se Hun will be the death of him someday, he swears. Leaning forward to clamp his teeth on Lu Han’s ass cheeks and leaving marks everywhere, Se Hun thrusts his fingers deeper inside of Lu Han before he adds another finger.

 

“Ah….ah! There, Se Hun”

 

Knowing that he has found Lu Han’s special spot, Se Hun continues to finger-fuck the petite male at a faster pace. The warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach makes Se Hun grow impatient and deeming that Lu Han is loose enough, he retracts his fingers. Unzipping his pants just enough to whip his hardening dick out, Se Hun guides his enlarged member to Lu Han’s gaping hole.

 

“Se Hun…?”

 

The compliant male before him asks in mild confusion and he is about to turn his head to look at Se Hun before his action is interrupted with the abrupt thrust from Se Hun.

 

“Ahhh! At least warn me first, you brat - oh! You’re always so huge ughh”

 

Tightening his grips on the cupboard, Lu Han whimpers in submissiveness as Se Hun gives him a few experimental thrusts, letting Lu Han adjust to his size. His gaze falls on Lu Han’s tight hole that is wrapped around his length, all red and a bit puffy; a sight that Se Hun finds extremely erotic. When he feels Lu Han start pushing his hips upward to allow deeper penetration, Se Hun bends down slightly to nibble on Lu Han’s earlobe before his mercy is all gone and the next thing Lu Han knows, he is being pounded into with deep and hard thrusts.

 

Lu Han screams this time as he feels Se Hun plunge his cock in and out of him, his walls are closed tightly around the long and huge dick that brings heaven to him. He swears he can feel Se Hun’s dick pokes his stomach from how deep the younger’s thrusts are. He can hear Se Hun groaning behind him and he feels his prostate being stabbed, rubbed and pounded repeatedly with the tip of Se Hun’s dick and he tries his best to muffle his screams. Lu Han’s body arches slightly as his ass is being impaled and low moans leave his lips when he feels Se Hun bite on his nape and sucking on his pale skin.

 

Lewd sounds of skin slapping and obscene squelching noises fill the room, along with the sounds of the two men moaning and grunting in sheer pleasure. Smacking Lu Han’s ass while giving him punishing thrusts, Se Hun smirks at the sight in front of him. Lu Han looks beautifully wrecked and there are bruises all over his body, thanks to Se Hun being so diligent in leaving marks on him. Se Hun’s gaze lower and it zeroes in on his shaft that is being engulfed by Lu Han’s hole and momentarily thinks about how he doesn’t want this to ever end before his thought is interrupted by Lu Han who is bucking his hips to meet Se Hun’s thrusts while crying out loudly when his prostate is being hit dead-on by Se Hun’s dick.

 

“You’re such a slut for my cock, Lu Han”

 

“It feels too good, Se Hun your dick feels so good inside of me ah!”

 

Se Hun continues to snap his hips harder into Lu Han and Lu Han can feel his climax approaching. He looks around and reaches for a beaker that is thankfully near him. Lu Han is so close and he can feel pre cum begins to drip from the tip of his manhood as he wraps his fingers around it, rubbing it up and down. He puts the beaker under him while he’s directing the tip of his dick toward it, not wanting to make a mess when he reaches his orgasm. Noticing that Lu Han is close to coming, Se Hun increases his pace and the strength of his thrusts making Lu Han’s body jerk forwards. Lu Han lets out a loud cry as cum spurting from his cock, going directly to the beaker and he goes limp as he comes hard, white spots blurring his vision. His hands tremble as he places the beaker above the cupboard and Se Hun’s smirk is forming on his face as he sees the beaker that Lu Han used to collect his semen.

 

“Chemistry teacher indeed”

 

He remarks as he slams harder and deeper inside of Lu Han, feeling desperate to chase his own climax. His thrust falters as he feels the familiar tug in the pit of his stomach and he groans, moving faster and keeps on burying his monster cock repeatedly in Lu Han before he finally comes.

 

“Ah fuck!”

 

He shouts as he shudders when his orgasm hits him hard and Lu Han whines in over sensitivity as his ass is filled with Se Hun’s cum that seems endless and he would have cursed at the younger for not using a condom but he is far too lethargic to even speak a word. Pulling out of Lu Han slowly with a ‘pop’ sound, Se Hun watches in pure satisfaction as his cum is coating Lu Han’s insides and some of it is trickling down Lu Han’s thighs, beautifully sliding down along his creamy legs and Se Hun has to fight the urge to take a picture of Lu Han (because Lu Han would behead him if he did it) looking so ethereal and looking so….Se Hun’s.

 

“You better clean that up, ugh you should have worn a condom”, Lu Han speaks weakly as he grunts in discomfort at the feeling of stickiness all over his lower half.

 

Not one to disappoint, Se Hun kneels in front of Lu Han’s ass as he licks on the cum-stained hole while tasting himself and Lu Han mewls, still feeling sensitive from the orgasm. Moving lower to lick the remaining cum, Se Hun doesn’t miss a chance to clamp his teeth on Lu Han’s skin, skillfully marking every part of Lu Han’s lower half. He likes seeing the marks that he leaves on Lu Han, it brings an odd sense of pride that he cannot explain. After he is done, he pulls Lu Han’s briefs and pants up, even helps to zip up the pants before he does it for himself as well.

 

Turning around to look at Se Hun smiling smugly at him, Lu Han lets out a sigh, “What?”

 

“Nothing, I’m just admiring your afterglow look. You look really pretty”, Se Hun says casually as he takes a few steps forwards, lips quickly pressed on Lu Han’s, tongues are tangled and saliva is shared. Lu Han can faintly taste Se Hun’s cum but he doesn’t mind, he likes it. Pushing Se Hun away after a while, Lu Han rolls his eyes when he sees Se Hun’s pouty face. This brat.

 

“I need to go home, I don’t have all day to share saliva with you in here”, Lu Han lets out a snort and he makes his way towards his stuff, ready to go home but his action is interrupted by Se Hun who is suddenly standing in front of him.

 

“What?” Lu Han mutters in annoyance.

 

Shrugging his shoulders with a teasing look on his face, Se Hun puts a beaker on top of the table; the one that is filled with Lu Han’s cum. Soft pinkish blush begins to spread through Lu Han’s cheeks and he is about to snatch the beaker away from Se Hun but the younger has a faster reflex and he puts it behind his back, making Lu Han unable to get it from him. Lu Han groans. With a wide smile, Se Hun asks him.

 

“So Teacher Lu! What experiment should we conduct with your semen?”

 

And Lu Han swears he has never wanted to kill someone so badly in his entire life.

 

 

×××

 

 

After the sexual escapade in the laboratory, Se Hun and Lu Han go back to being rivals in front of the people in school. Things have gotten busy as well, with the year-end examinations coming and all of the teachers have to work harder to make sure that their students will do well in the examinations and achieve satisfying results. Sometimes, Lu Han catches Se Hun staring longingly at him and he keeps the eye-contact even after being caught and Lu Han finds it a bit odd but later dismisses it as Se Hun being Se Hun, he likes making Lu Han feel confused.

 

One particular night, Lu Han is lying in bed and ready to go to sleep but fuck his libido because just when he’s about to close his eyes, images of Se Hun fucking him come to his mind and he can feel his dick hardening. He lets out a string of profanities, wondering why the hell is he aroused all of a sudden and what is more annoying is why does Se Hun’s sexually-pleasured face come to his mind? He tries thinking of other things to get rid of the sudden erection but nothing works and he’s stuck with Se Hun on his mind. Finally giving up to his urges, Lu Han takes his phone that he puts on the bedside table and he types in “Pornhub” on the Google’s search bar.

 

As if knowing that he likes men, the videos featured on the homepage are all videos of men having anal intercourse and Lu Han scrolls through it, clicking on the video with the most views and the highest rating. He slides his hand under his pants, momentarily complimenting himself for not bothering to put on a pair of boxers because less disturbance. With the video playing and the two men start getting into action, he wraps his fingers around his rigid cock and he moves his hand up and down, moaning lowly in pleasure. Just when Lu Han is close to reaching his climax, suddenly the video starts buffering and he curses at his internet connection for the sudden interruption.

 

“I almost came, you bitch!”, he spits out while he retracts his hand from his pants. He needs something to stimulate his urges and he waits for awhile for his internet connection to be back to normal. Luckily, it does not last long and Lu Han can finally go back into watching the video but unfortunately, he has exited the full screen and he is too lazy to find the particular video so he opts to finding another one.

 

Just when he is scrolling through the videos, there is one thumbnail that catches his attention. He stop scrolling, eyes are fixed on that particular video and suddenly, it feels like the time has stopped. The thumbnail. The thumbnail looks so familiar and he can feel the blood is drained from his face because the top’s behind in the video looks like Se Hun’s and the bottom, even though he can hardly be seen, he realizes that his physique looks like…his. Not to mention, the place seems familiar as well. The laboratory? His face turns pale and when he reads the title, he can feel his soul leaving his body.

 

Chemistry Teacher Fucked in Lab by Mathematics Teacher

 

And Lu Han screams.

 

 

×××

 

 

Se Hun is in the middle of talking to a student when he sees Lu Han marching toward him from afar, his steps seem hurried and his face shows that he is pissed. Excusing himself from the student, Se Hun turns his attention towards Lu Han and his eyebrow is raised in wonder. Lu Han looks ready to kill, what makes him so piss so early in the morning? He wonders to himself.

 

“Hey” Se Hun casually says to start the conversation but he is left perplexed when Lu Han pushes him roughly and Se Hun staggers for a moment before he regains his balance.

 

“Lu, what the fuck?” he asks in confusion but Lu Han just glares murderously at him and Se Hun sighs, rubbing him temples because he does not understand why Lu Han is acting this way. He looks around and even though there isn’t a lot of people in the hallway, he still does not want to risk being heard so he drags Lu Han with him to the nearest classroom and locks the door. Lu Han scoffs at that while yanking his arm off Se Hun. He is still very much pissed.

 

“What’s up with you?” he inquires again once they are alone in the classroom but what he gets next is a shove on his chest but he can feel something hard as well. It’s a phone. Lu Han’s.

 

“See for yourself and fuck you, Oh Se Hun, fuck you! You’re such a big head and you’re a sly and disgusting human being, I can’t believe you could actually go that low. I hated you before but now I just despise your entire existence” Lu Han spits out, anger is obvious on his face and Se Hun just stands there, confused and in shock but then he takes a look at Lu Han’s phone. It’s a video on Pornhub. He looks at it carefully and only then that he realizes. It’s a video of them. When they had sex in the laboratory before. Thankfully, there is no audio so unless the one who is watching is really observant, there is no way for them to tell that it is Lu Han and Se Hun.

 

“W-what? How did this happen, Lu?”

 

Lu Han laughs cynically, his mocking face is visible and Se Hun wonders why Lu Han is taking out his anger at him. Okay, maybe it was his fault for initiating sex in the laboratory but then again, it’s not like Se Hun was the one who put up the video on Pornhub.

 

“Stop acting innocent, fucker. I know you did this”

 

“What?! Why would I do that? Lu, this is nonsense. I swear I was not at all involved in uploading this video”

 

“LIES!” Lu Han screams then and he continues with his accusations. Se Hun messes up his hair in frustration. Lu Han is not believing anything that he says.

 

“.…………….you’re an arrogant, conceited and biggest fucker who thinks that anyone -”

 

Not planning to let Lu Han continue with his false statements, Se Hun walks over and reaches for Lu Han by his nape before crashing his lips onto Lu Han’s. Struggling to let himself off Se Hun’s hold, Lu Han tries hitting and kicking the younger to stop him from kissing him but Se Hun is stronger than him in terms of strength so he ends up letting his lips get attacked roughly.

 

Feeling Lu Han’s stubbornness has dwindled, Se Hun pulls away slightly to look at Lu Han in the eyes and he gives the petite male a peck on the lips before saying the things that he’s been meaning to say.

 

“I would never, would never share a video of you submitting yourself to me, Lu. Why would I do that?” he explains softly while his thumb is caressing Lu Han’s cheek, the other male seems to have calmed down but not entirely.

 

“The who did?” Lu Han interrogates, his only suspect is Se Hun and if it is not him then who?

 

“And why should I believe you anyway?” he continues.

 

Deeming that Lu Han is chilled enough, Se Hun releases Lu Han from his hold and he lets out a sigh.

 

“I don’t know but look, you gotta trust me on this. I would never do that to you. I mean, why would I share a video of me having sex with the person that I’m in love with?” Se Hun confesses and Lu Han’s eyes widen but then they are back to normal not long after that when he realizes something. He scoffs.

 

“Are you fucking with -”

 

“No”, Se Hun cuts him off firmly and he continues, “I have always been in love with you. Always, Lu. I never hated you, not even a tiny bit. I don’t know how things have gotten bad between us but suddenly, we always ended up arguing with each other. I didn’t enjoy those moments. I wanted to hug you instead of mocking you. I wanted to kiss you instead of throwing insults at you. I wanted to cherish you instead of dragging you down. And then, I didn’t really remember how we ended up sleeping together but you have no idea how happy I felt seeing you next to me in the next morning. And the purely sexual relationship was not what I wanted but I decided to just take whatever I can have”

 

Se Hun lets out a breath that he has been holding before smiling at Lu Han awkwardly. He has spilled the beans and lets out his true feelings toward the older male. He knows that a rejection is coming, he doesn’t even bother asking for a response from Lu Han. The male hates him, that is a crystal clear fact and Se Hun’s heart aches at the thought.

 

“Well, that was nerve-wrecking but no regrets. I have made my confession and I don’t expect an answer from you. I know how you feel, trust me. And I swear to God, Lu I did not upload the video, please believe in me. In the meanwhile, I’ll try to find the person responsible for it. Please bear with me for a while, alright? I’ll clear up this mess” he explains and Lu Han’s gaze is still fixated on him but it is much less intimidating now. He waits for Lu Han to say something in response but the older stays quiet. Hence, Se Hun takes it as his cue to excuse himself.

 

“Well, if you’ll excuse me -”

 

“No” Lu Han is the one who cuts him off this time. Se Hun takes a few deep breaths, he knows Lu Han is not an easy person and he expected this.

 

“I”, Lu Han starts and Se Hun stops dead in his tracks. Observing Lu Han, Se Hun thinks that he must be hallucinating because Lu Han looks nervous. He’s playing with his fingers and biting on his lower lip which is a habit of his whenever he is nervous. Se Hun has been observing him long enough to know his quirks. Why is he nervous?

 

“I….I love you too, Se Hun”, he says while closing his eyes briefly and when he opens them again, he sees the surprised look on Se Hun’s face which then is painted with a gentle smile. Lu Han can feel the butterflies in his tummy as he looks at Se Hun’s smile and he continues,

 

“I love you. Really. Always have been. I have been attracted to you since the first time that I saw you when I transferred to this school 2 years ago. I have been meaning to confess but I was afraid of rejection. All this time, I tried convincing myself that I hated you and your entire existence because you know, fake it till you make it? But deep down, I knew I didn’t. I could never. How could I hate you when I want you? And, I’m sorry I accused you of doing something that you didn’t do. That was unreasonable. I’m sorry” he finally says and taking a few tentative steps towards Se Hun, he holds his breath as he lifts up his head to look at the taller male.

 

“Can we stop throwing insults at each other and instead start showering each other with love and affections starting from now on?”

 

Giving him a loving smile, Se Hun stretches out his arm and wraps it around Lu Han’s waist to pull him closer. Leaning forward to plant a deep kiss on Lu Han’s lips and a few kisses are shared before he pulls away slightly to mutter softly against Lu Han’s lips.

 

“Thought you would never ask.”

 

 

×××

 

 

Turns out that the video was uploaded by one of the staff who is a female. Se Hun finds out about it a week later, with the help from a trusted hacker friend. Although it took him a while to shut him up because apparently, a leaked video of two people fucking is a funny matter. After confronting the woman, Se Hun finally can breathe in peace when the video is finally gone. He doesn’t get the exact reason as to why the woman decided to upload the video but Se Hun suspects that she is a fujoshi, he sometimes catches her reading BL mangas. It pisses him off that the woman decided to leak the video but then he figures that there is no use dragging the matter on even more so he chooses to let go. Let bygones be bygones.

 

His relationship with Lu Han is disclosed to the people in school after three months of dating which is a huge surprise for everyone but nonetheless, they all approve of the relationship. In fact, there are students who ship the two male teachers together, thinking that they are a perfect match. They can hear people cooing whenever they spend time together which Lu Han finds a bit embarrassing but Se Hun has no problems with it, even going as far as pecking Lu Han on the lips in front of the shippers just to mess up with Lu Han. Lu Han talks to Se Hun about the shippers one day and Se Hun only shrugs his shoulders before leaning forward to kiss Lu Han’s forehead.

 

“Can’t blame them. I would have shipped you and me too” he says and Lu Han only rolls his eyes at this but there is a slight smile on his face.

 

 

×××

 

 

After having a wonderful date, Se Hun decides to come with Lu Han to his apartment with a goal in mind. It doesn’t take long for them to end up in Lu Han’s bed, Se Hun being on top of Lu Han as he worships the smaller male’s body as he settles himself in between Lu Han’s legs. Moans, grunts, whimpers and whines fill up the room as the two lovers get lost in the pleasure.

 

A while later, after they have both calmed down and are currently enjoying the afterglow with Lu Han’s body draped over Se Hun’s and stickiness be damned. Running his hand through Lu Han’s hair, Se Hun releases a satisfied hum.

 

“Lu?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Should we make a sex tape?”

 

And what he gets next is a hit in the face with a pillow by a pissed Lu Han.


End file.
